Cybermorphs
by sabotage99
Summary: Worlds collide when Visser Three teams up with Hacker to take over Cyberspace. Now seven kids, two birds and one andalite must team up to save Cyberspace and stop an even stronger invasion from coming to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

One day, after school, the Cybersquad was in the basketball gym shooting some hoops.

"Nice shot Inez!" said Matt as she made a basket from behind the three point line.

"Thanks Matt!" said Inez passing the ball to him. "Your turn."

Matt dribbled to the side of the free throw line and made a jump shot. The ball went in.

"Yes!" said Matt. "Jacks its all you," he said passing the ball to Jackie.

"Okay," said Jackie. She tried to go for a layup, but she threw too hard and missed.

"Darn," she said. She was not great at basketball.

"It's okay Jackie," said Inez. "Just keep practicing."

"Okay," said Jackie. "But next time can we go swimming?"

"What so you can show off your Olympic capabilities?" said Matt smiling. They all knew Jackie was great at swimming.

Jackie and Inez both laughed.

They then left the gym and changed out of their gym clothes and were starting to walk out of the school when Inez felt her squak vibrate. She pulled it out and saw Digit.

"Hey Digit," she said. "What's up?"

"Earthlies!" he said. "Something is really wrong here!"

"What is it?" said Jackie.

"I don't know," said Digit. "Hacker hasn't been up to anything in a while, so I flew over to the Northern Frontier to investigate. I was able to peer inside the Grim Wreaker and saw Hacker and this creature. It looked like it was part deer part human."

"Like a centaur?" said Matt.

"I guess," said Digit. "Except it had this super long tail and it was blue, like an alien centaur."

"Whoa," said Jackie. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"But anyways," said Digit. "They were both there chatting like they were old friends all while a bunch of cyborgs were being dragged by Buzz and Delete to this jacuzzi thing screaming and they dunked each of their heads in there. When they got out of the jacuzzi, they were calm and starting chatting with Hacker and this centaur thing. I think whatever is in there is turning them evil."

"Do you have any idea what was in there?" said Matt.

"I was able to see Hacker pull something out of the jacuzzi," said Digit. "It looked like it was a slug or something."

"So I guess the slug gets into your brain somehow and turns you evil," said Inez.

"Ew, ew and double ew!" exclaimed Jackie. "A slug inside your brain!"

Suddenly, the Cybersquad heard a gasp behind them. "Yeerks!" a voice said.

They all turned around to see a brown haired taller than average teenage boy.

"A what?" said Inez.

"How do you know? How do you know?" the teenager asked desperately inching towards them.

"Slow down, slow down man," said Matt. "What's your name? And I don't get what we're supposed to know."

The teenager stopped and took a deep breath. Finally, he spoke. "My name is Jake," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The chapters will alternate between the first person and third person**

My name is Jake.

I can't tell you my last name, the city I live in or how old I am. All I can tell you is that we are at war and I am one of the last hopes for humanity.

For the past few years, my friends and I have been fighting the Yeerks. They might appear as harmless little slugs, but in reality, they're alien parasites that go through your ears and into your brain. Once they reach your brain, they control your body and have access to your all your memories. They have conquered various planets in the past and now they're on Earth. Very few people know about the Yeerks, unless they've already been infested and become controllers. Like my brother Tom.

So when I saw a group of preteens talking about alien slugs that control your brain, I just knew they were in trouble.

"Hi Jake," said the red haired kid. "I'm Matt. Now what's a Yeerk?"

I briefly explained to them what Yeerks were and how they infested people's brains and controlled them so that they would act exactly like their host, so no one could tell they were infested. But they would have to go to Yeerk pools every three days so the Yeerks could feed on Kandrona rays.

"So anyone could be a controller?" said the African American girl. "How do people get captured?"

"There's this thing called The Sharing," I said. "Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah," I have said the girl with the glasses. "A few of my classmates are in it. It's like scouts isn't it?"

"Well it's actually a front for the Yeerks," I said. "They use it to lure in unsuspecting people to gain their trust. One day you're camping and doing community service, the next day you're being dragged screaming into a Yeerk pool."

The three of them gasped.

"Now where's this pool," I said. "We need to destroy it."

The three kids began to whisper to themselves. Finally, they turned to face me.

"Okay," said Matt. "If this Yeerk thing is really true, I think we can trust you. The pool is in Cyberspace.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake looked shocked. "Cyberspace," he said. "Like inside a computer."

"Well kind of," said Inez. "It's it own separate world. The only way there to get there is through a portal sent through a screen. But only Motherboard can make portals and she would never let these Yeerk creatures inside."

"Yeah," said Jackie. "Especially as they are in apparently in cahoots with Hacker. By the way I never introduced myself Jake, my name's Jackie."

"Oh I didn't either," said Inez. "I'm Inez."

"Nice to meet you guys," said Jake. "Now tell me, who is Motherboard and who is Hacker?"

"Okay," said Matt. "Motherboard is the ruler of Cyberspace. She's not actually a cyborg but a computer program. She wants to keep everything good and peaceful and everyone in Cyberspace loves her."

"But Hacker wants to destroy her," said Jackie. "So that he'll control Cyberspace and spread chaos all over the place."

"Interesting," said Jake. "No wonder this Hacker would want to collude with the Yeerks."

"But so much doesn't make sense," said Inez. "No one can access Cyberspace without a portal and I don't think the Yeerks would be able to infest Motherboard, at least not from Earth. They had to have entered Cyberspace a different way."

"I don't know," admitted Jake. "My friends and I have been spying on the Yeerks for over a year now. None of them ever mentioned Cyberspace."

"Well, according to our friend Digit, one of the Yeerks infested bodies is this blue centaur creature with this long tail," said Jackie. "Do you know anything about it?"

Jake's eyes widened. "Visser Three," he said.

"Who's that?" said Matt.

"He's the leader of Yeerk invasion of Earth," said Jake. "He's the only Yeerk to ever infest an Andalite body."

"So are these creatures called Andalites?" said Jackie.

"Yeah," said Jake. "They're fighting against the Yeerks. Only a few good ones have reached Earth though and only one is alive and he fights with us. The Andalites gave us special powers to fight against the Yeerks.

"What kinds of powers?" asked Inez.

"I can't tell you that right now," said Jake. "But this is an urgent matter. I think my friends and I need to come with you to Cyberspace. We'll explain everything once we're there. You need to trust me."

Matt, Jackie and Inez looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Okay Jake," said Matt. "Let's figure this out and stop Hacker and these Yeerks."

"Okay," said Jake. "I need to let my friends know and we'll go to our meeting spot. You fill your friend in Cyberspace on everything."

Inez called Digit back and told him everything Jake had told her. He also seemed shocked.

"I guess it makes sense," said Digit. "But how did they get in here? Unless Motherboard is somehow infested too."

"If she was, she would have immediately surrendered to Hacker and Cyberspace would already be in chaos," said Matt. "The Yeerks must have gotten in another way."

"Yes, yes," said Digit. "Let me know when you need a portal."

Meanwhile, Jake used a pay phone to call Marco, Rachel and Cassie. Talking in their code, Jake told them to meet at Cassie's barn and to also get Ax and Tobias. He told them that they would have guests.

After that, the Cybersquad and Jake began to walk to Cassie's barn.


End file.
